creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Simmons (Creative Thoughts)
Donald Simmons is a disfigured vagrant after being a victim of his wife's attempted murder for berating their son for being disabled. Donald's face was scarred but he changed his mind for what he did, he spent years watching them but never asked because of his fear of being rejected. His forgiveness was earned when he brought them the severed head of Lupe, who thinks she might hurt them. Donald, along with his family, soon became targets of the Anti-Hunters. He's chained to a pipe in a grimy industrial bathroom by the ankle. There was a scientist, Dr. Peary, chained as well, he was instructed to him before 6 o'clock or Mindy and Nicholas will die. However, Donald failed and resort to cutting his foot off with a hacksaw, crawling towards the revolver to put the bullet in and shot Peary. The man who monitored to make sure he did it shows up but was about to shoot him because he failed, that's when Peary regain consciousness and bludgeoned him to death. After crawling out of the bathroom, he didn't know another person has been monitoring them and brings him to a medical room where a doctor reattaches his foot. After the ordeal, he became one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters, as he was reunited with Mindy and Nicholas. Donald is the husband of Nurse Mindy Peters and the father of Nicholas Peters. Background Personality At first, Donald was vain and disapproved of his son given his disability. He pressured his wife to get rid of him, showing of abusive he also was when he slapped him when she refused, saying he's his son too. After his wife attempted to burn him alive, he left him disfigured but made him see the error of his ways. Donald has spend years looking after them by pretending to be a homeless man but never brought himself to be taken back out of fear of being rejected. He became fatherly and caring towards them, he got Nicholas a rabbit before the day of Easter. His protectiveness towards them is stemmed to the point he committed murder as a gesture of forgiveness, see how his wife would do the same to protect their son, as he showed them the severed head of his victim. Donald can be level-headed in most situations given he was almost burned to death, however, if his family is in any kind of danger, he would panic and start to resort to desperate, lethal, and/or sick ways to make sure their safe. Physical Appearance Donald is a slim man. He has brown hair and brown eyes. When Donald berates his son and attempts to get rid of him, his wife, Mindy, sets him on fire, leaving his face disfigured. Powers and Abilities Physical Strength:Considering his built, Donald is strong enough to pick a fight with someone or, at least, hold off his own against a large figure. Mental Endurance:Given he was almost burned to death and left him scarred, Donald can endure blood, gore, and violence, even have the patience being chained to a bathroom and crawling to his escape when he cut off his foot. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Lupe - decapitated to protect his wife and son. Indirect Grady Edwards - since Donald failed to kill Peary, Grady was about to kill Mindy and Nicholas but Mindy stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors, he than made his way to the bathroom to kill Donald but Peary regained consciousness and bludgeons his head seven times with a toilet tank lid. Doctor Peary - Donald promised to get help but didn't know Reverend Meeker was posing as a corpse who committed suicide who left him to rot, when he, and his family got his freedom, Donald probably forgot about him as he was suffocated later with a plastic bag by Liz Dunn out of mercy. John Sawyer - since Detective Mills was investigating him and his family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite being saved, John was crushed by two metal slabs after accidentally set off a tripwire. Tom Toomey - since Detective Mills was investigating him and his family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite being saved and given his freedom, Burnham read an article that he "ate his own gun" two days after. Detective David Mills - since Detective Mills was investigating him and his family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite passing and given his freedom, David shoots himself in the head with his handgun. Trivia *Considering he was posing as a vagrant, he's been living off making money by collecting bottles and cans from garbage cans for reimbursements. It's a fact that homeless people pensioners, and other marginalized groups gather bottles and cans from garbage cans for reimbursements as a way to make money. *Donald is one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters killing spree. Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Humans Category:Fallen Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! Characters